Quiet
by nkitty29
Summary: It first started with shutting her up but it turned into something more...Sai x Sakura


I don't own Naruto and never will…

Another little one-shot. Couple of the story is Sai x Sakura. I'm growing a big liking into that couple. There will be some OOC (Well I think A LOT of OOC)…Flames will not be allowed but constructive criticism are welcomed…

* * *

**Be Quiet**

-

Sai stared at his so call teammate; he was focusing on her mouth. Her rosy lips kept moving and moving and yet he heard nothing from her. He didn't want to.

They were shopping for some herbs and supplies. Sakura stood at the stand, she examined each plant and her mouth kept running. Sai just stood beside her with his fake smile, just wondering why he was here. Oh yes…Yamato forced him to.

He cursed at the captain; right now he could have been making fun of the blond one. Sai turned his attention back to the girl. She was still talking, was she doing this to annoy him? Whatever her reason was it made the dark-haired boy walked away. Sai found himself in front of a book store. The cover of a book caught his eyes; he couldn't help but to go in.

"Welcome!" The storekeeper said as the boy entered.

Sakura stopped her rant as soon as she noticed his presence gone. She smiled to herself, it worked! The smile still hung on her lips; she started to hum a tune feeling happy that she got rid of him.

It was not that she thought Sai was a bad guy but sometimes it was strange to have him there with his smile. A smile he didn't feel. Sakura suddenly some pity towards her new teammate. But by the way he talked and acted, he didn't care if she felt pity or happiness towards him. Sakura sighed to herself; this boy was something, hard to figure out.

He reminded her so much of Sasuke. She instantly stopped as she remembered the boy she longed for years. Memories of her times with him came rushing back, good and bad ones. She snapped herself out of her thoughts; she has to focus on her mission well right now her shopping.

But one thing that Sakura told herself was, "Both Sai and Sasuke-kun are two different people…"

Sai came out of the store bidding good-bye to the keeper. In his hands he held his newly bought book. His eyes scanned for the pink-haired girl. He noticed that her lips stopped moving. Maybe he will have some peace and quiet. He walked over to the girl, reading his new book.

Sakura from the corner of her eyes, she noticed him walking. Well it was time to be-annoying-Sakura-san again. What to talk about now?

"You know I had the funniest dream last night. I was alone in the forest…" She began her tale about her dream.

Sai didn't look up; he just kept reading blocking her out. Sakura noticed what he was doing and looked at the book in his heads, 'Guide on How to-' She couldn't read the rest. He thought he can ignore her?

'_Think again Sai-kun.'_

"What are you reading? It must be good…What is it about? Why do you always read?" She started to ask random questions.

Sai looked up at the girl. How to make her shut up? He reread the last paragraph on the page; another fake smile came to his face. Well it was worth a try…

Sakura suddenly stopped her questioning, her green eyes widen at his action. She wanted to pull away but he had a tight grip around her. She wanted to scream but her mouth was covered by his. His kiss was gentle and soft, he wanted more or so she thought. She wanted to break free but it was hard task for the girl. Sakura was cursed at herself; she couldn't help it but give into the kiss. Her arms unwillingly to her, wrapped around his neck.

Sai smirked at her action; well she wasn't as tough as she said she was. He didn't know what she was feeling; he didn't feel anything towards the girl or towards the kiss. He just wanted her quiet for a while and if this was the way then so be it.

The kiss between the two teammates ended. Sakura blushed quickly looking down. She noticed the attention she was getting from townspeople and that she was still in his arms. Sai held his false smile,

"Now I know how to shut you up."

-

* * *

Please tell me what you think…I think Sakura and Sai were too OOC (-.-)…This might have one more chapter to it… 


End file.
